Worped Through Worlds
by Zinjab
Summary: <html><head></head>Kit finds a way to take him and Nita to the danger instead of the danger finding him ... what he does not know is the danger he gets himself and Nita into. rated T just to be safe</html>
1. Prologue

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Kit who had just called me to talk about wizard stuff.

"I was looking through the book and noticed that we were on active duties again so I was thinking why don't we do a spell so we go to the danger instead of having the danger come to us when we least expect it." Kit explained

"Are you sure about this kit," I said.

"Positive I even read the spell over and I finally perfected it," Kit said proudly.

"Alright I trust you kit but what if we don't know what we need to do." I asked still worried about any loop holes.

"Um we'll ask someone if they need help?" Kit said questionably

"Alright let's do the spell." I said not as sad as it sounded.

Kit set up the diagram on the ground while I looked for the spell in my manual. Kit had sent me the spell from his book to mine so I found it easily. Kit finished the spell a little bit later and we started reciting the spell. The ending words where slowed down which was odd because they usually speed up. Before I had time to think about it the spell took off sending us to the danger. When I opened my eyes I noticed that we were in New York City.

"Were in new York," I said

"Ya we are, nothing seems to be wrong here." Kit said

"let's check inside this place." I said as I pointed to the building we were in front of.

"Hey do you think we went back in time." Kit said

"No we shouldn't change the past even if we could." I said remembering some comics Dairine used to read and tell me about.

"Ok let's go." kit said heading into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Now for those of you who read my other story well I don't really like that one because I think this one is much better but I wanted to finish the story so that I knew how everything would come together, but I will post this one to show you this one is better and the other one is bleh.<strong>

**Also I would only post another chapter if I get reviews so review.**


	2. It's Greek To Me

**An: Sorry I have not updated, I thought I would get more done during the summer but then I lost my Ipod (I write my Fanfiction on an ipod app) and then right as school started my mom found my Ipod in the couch so then I worked on this chapter a bit more so now it is ready go ahead and read it I made some changes to make it more realistic in the Percy Jackson world. I have not been on fanfiction in a while too, the spaceing does not look right to me, if it is weird well looks weird to me too. lol**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

When we got inside the building we noticed that it was a museum. It was all about ancient Greece with the gods and how they were born. We looked at the people inside and there where an old lady with a poodle and a mother with her daughter.

"Wow looks at all this stuff," kit said next to me.

"Hey kit," I said

"what?"

"I don't think we will be able to read this stuff," I said with a smile

"why is that?"

"Because it is all Greek to me" I said and after a moment of letting kit think we both broke out laughing. I continued to look around and just noticed other people just looking around like kit and I. That is when I remembered that kit and I where on active duty so I started listening in on conversations.

"Can I pet your dog?" a kid asked the lady

"sure they won't bite," the middle aged lady said.

After a bit of wandering around me and kit decided that we should look somewhere else. We were in the back room looking at how Kronos ate his kids, when I heard the front door open. Nothing out of the ordinary just two teens a boy and a girl, since I had listened to everybody else conversation I listened on theirs.

"This looks like the place." the girl said who had blond hair.

"Yeah look over there," the boy said pointing to the old lady with the poodle.

'Kit listen to this' I mentally said.

'Do you think that they are the problem?' kit mentally said 'they are just two teenagers what could they do.'

'I don't know but they are planning something and it does not sound good."

"How many others do you think are here," the blond haired girl said.

"I would say those two and the dog," the boy confirmed.

'That's not good I think we are on their 'hit' list' I said mentally to kit.

After I said that the teens went over to the old lady and started talking to them, Or that's what I thought but the next thing I know is that the teens are attacking the lady with, a sword?

"Kit are you seeing this,"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

Just then the old lady weren't old lady anymore they were something else. I looked over to where kit was standing and I saw a picture of what the old lady turned into. Furries is what the picture called them and there were supposed to be three of them.

"Kit look," I said pointing to the picture.

Just then the poodle turned into some sort of dog that was bigger than a bear. And the teens started fighting both the furry and the dog thing. The teens where cutting and slashing and dodging like they have been doing it their whole lives. When the teens finished off the furry they were badly scratched and they seemed to be slowing down on their dogging and attacks. Then they boy started running towards Kit and I. I then 'woke' up and realized that he was going to attack me. I quickly said the words in the speech for the shield spell. He lowered his sword like he was friendly.

"Come with me." he said

"why?" I asked

"just please listen to me," he pleaded

"a little help over here." the girl with blond hair said. The boy looked at the girl then back at us and gave us one more pleading look before he left us standing there to help his friend.

"Now what," kit whispered to me.

"We are on active duties," I said releasing the shield spell. I then went over to help out the two teens, Kit had no choose but to follow me.

"Alright what do you want us to do," I asked the teens.

"Well I don't think you can kill them so just hold on," the blond haired girl said. I dove off to the side as the creature leaped toward us. The blond girl wasn't as quick and the monster was on top of her, pinned to the ground. Instinctively I reached for my wand in my pocket and slashed twice at the monster, as usual silver started coming out of the tip of the wand. The monster momentarily forgot about the blond and started coming for me. I said the shield spell. The monster was almost at me when it seemed to disintegrate and turn to dust. After a couple seconds I released the shield spell just to make sure the monster was dead. I looked back at the blond to make sure she was ok but she was bleeding not bad but still not good.

"This isn't good," the boy said. He was covered in scratches and had short brown hair, "we need to get back to camp."

"Where?" kit asked

"just please trust me," he pleaded again.

"Where is this camp of yours," I asked as I hailed a taxi. Kit and the other boy were helping the blond haired girl to walk. After a minute or two this white van came up on the curb. It stopped right in front of me as if it were a taxi.

"Come on, get in," the boy said.

After the boy put the girl in the back seat with kit and I he got in the seat next to the driver.

"We need to get back to camp fast."

As we drove to camp I looked at the blond haired girls wounds. They were pretty bad but maybe she would make it, sounds like this camp knows what to do.


End file.
